


There's Nothing I Fear

by aBraveNewShip



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBraveNewShip/pseuds/aBraveNewShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke takes Lexa on a journey as the Commander watches her first movie. What happens when the film ends and Lexa has an epiphany?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing I Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Last night was brutal. Holy crap. I'd like to note again that I wrote and posted "No Ordinary" life with absolutely zero knowledge that 3x07 would end like that. I had an idea for a fic with fluff, and while I know that won't make things better, I hope folks enjoy it.

They’d been planning this for weeks now, though it seemed like much longer. Every time they thought they had the chance, something urgent always got in their way; a fight that needed to be broken up or a false threat they had to look into. Now, with both Trikru and Skaikru at peace, with the war between their two nations finally over, they could finally begin to relax. Now was their opportunity to be together, no longer plagued by their dire responsibilities to their people.

* * *

 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Lexa sat awkwardly-still at the edge of the bed with her feet planted on the ground. Although a truce had been declared, tensions still ran high between the Grounders and the Sky People; she struggled to the shake the many stares she’d received when she and Clarke walked through the gates of Camp Jaha together, however unarmed she’d been. Arcadia may have been the 13th clan, but it was clear that they would always be the people of the sky. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Clarke promised as she closed the door behind her, her long golden locks swayed against her back as the jumped onto the hard mattress.

Feeling as though she were an intruder in a foreign land, Lexa looked over at Clarke. “And if it isn’t?” 

“Then we don’t have to do it,” Clarke said evenly. 

“I’ve never done this before.” 

“That’s OK.”

Lexa took in Clarke’s calm demeanor, the way she allowed her guard to fall completely. As someone who had been trained to never, under any circumstances give into desire, Lexa made the decision to the blonde uniter, just as she had trusted Lexa. “All right,” the Commander conceded. “Let’s do it.” 

With an excited smile, Clarke reached across the way for a plastic remote. Aiming it towards the makeshift television Raven had scrambled together, she pressed the red button and waited eagerly as the video tape began playing. The screen flickeredseveral times until a fuzzy image came to life. Staticky speakers soon filled with the sound of a smooth voice. Piano music accompanied the haunting melody as scenes changed from crowds gathered at a sea port to a dark ocean. Almost instinctively, Lexa felt herself shifting on the bed to be closer to Clarke, who welcomed the company. 

They sat like that, curled against one another, for the entire film. Clarke, who had seen several movies before, smiled down at Lexa, who had never seen a moving picture like this. She jumped when Lexa jumped and she gasped when Lexa gasped. She listened to, and did her best to answer, Lexa’s many questions.

_How did they fit that large ship onto a screen? How is there so much water? What fool doesn’t take his guard duty seriously? Why haven’t they overtaken the crew yet? More of them could get on a boat. Where are their leaders?_

Eventually, Lexa’s frantic inquiries became less about logic and more about the plot. 

_Why hasn’t she told them? Why is she closing her eyes as she holds the axe? Shouldn’t she have believed him before he was arrested? She jumped off the boat?_

But then, as the film reached its climax and resolution, Lexa drew quite. After three hours, this is how it ended? The tragic flute music flowed through her system and when the end credits began to roll, she heard a slight sniffle as Clarke wiped her nose and dried her eyes. She clicked the red button on the remote once again, this time turning the screen off. The television faded to black and she took a deep breath. 

“So,” Clarke began once she’d composed herself, “what’d you think?”

“There are others like this?” Lexa asked as she pointed to the TV. “Other… ‘movies?’”

Clarke nodded. “There used to be a lot of them. Funny ones, scary ones, black and white ones. I read there was once whole buildings that showed several at a time.”

Lexa tried imagine entire structures built for the sole purpose of watching a movie. “But none of them were real? The stories, I mean.”

“Some were,” Clarke said. “Some were based on real events. Like this one. Titanic was real.” 

Lexa cocked her head to the side just a hair. “Jack and Rose?”

“I don’t know about them, but I read about when Titanic sank.” Clarke smiled slightly as Lexa worked to digest this new information. “Are you hungry? Do you want to stay a little longer? It’s almost dinner time.” 

As if pulled back to reality, Lexa blinked slowly and looked out of the nearest window. The sun was just beginning to set and a pink haze spread over the sky. “I should be getting back,” she said with a hint of regret. 

Clarke did her best to act as though she weren’t disappointed as well. “Oh. Yeah, I guess it is a long ride back.” As if connected by the same string, Clarke and Lexa rose from the bed in a synchronized maneuver.

Clarke helped Lexa gather the few belongings she’d arrived with. Neither of them wanted their time together to end so soon, though they knew they would see each other again the next day. They had grown accustomed to the freedom the truce allowed them, the ability to be with one another on their own terms, rather than being with one another out of necessity of keeping their people safe. 

When Lexa had reached the door, she stared at the handle for a moment before turning around. Clarke’s eyes were still a bit pink from the movie, though their hazel hue is what sent Lexa’s heart racing. “You never let go,” she said. “Not once.” Lexa spoke with a gentility that she had long since believed she’d lost. Of course, with Clarke it had always been different. The times they had argued, the times Lexa had been the Commander and not… not what Clarke needed, even then, Clarke had fought for a better way— for all of them. And she’d fought at Lexa’s side, rather than against her. 

It was as if Clarke could read Lexa’s mind. She knew almost instantly what the Commander was referring to. How could she not? Clarke faced the consequences of her actions every day that she woke up, the good and bad. The sacrifices that she’d made along the way so that they could all live, the days she’d spent with Lexa desperately trying to maintain peace. 

“You would have done the same for me,” Clarke finally said.

Lexa shook her head. “I don’t know if that’s true. If it is, I would have done so out of duty, not out of loyalty.” It had been quite some time since Lexa had experienced anything close to guilt. She’d learned long ago the importance of removing herself from her feelings, of separating her responsibilities from her ambitions. Still, there was a part of her that didn’t feel any guilt for knowing she would choose her own people no matter what. And Clarke understood that.

“You’ll be back tomorrow?” 

Lexa nodded slowly. “I will.” 

“Good,” Clarke smiled. “Then I’ll see you then.”

Fully prepared to leave, Lexa reached for the metal doorknob. But something inside of her wouldn’t let her leave. Not until she…

Without warning, Lexa spun around and took Clarke’s face in her hands. Their lips crashed together and they embraced as if they had been separated for a millennia. Their bodies fit like pieces to a puzzle and their hearts beat against one another’s. Time froze as they held onto each other, their souls interconnected. In that moment, they weren’t the Commander of Trikru or Clarke Griffin of the Sky People. They were just Lexa and Clarke. And for the first time since they’d met, that was all they needed to be. 


End file.
